The Crossover Friends of Five
The Crossover Friends of Five is a Netflix television series by Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl. Summary The many misadventures of a group of characters who are mostly from Warner Bros. (particularly with those who originated from Cartoon Network with everyone else from other WarnerMedia properties such as the DC Comics Multiverse and Midway Games/NetherRealm Studios), Luan Loud, a teenage jokester from Royal Woods, Radicles, a teenage alien from Planet X, Lapis Lazuli, a Crystal Gem who has a crush on Periot, Beast Boy, a former Doom Patrol member who is affiliated with the Teen Titans and J.P., a "teenage" (read: pre-teen) boy who is in 6th grade. Together, they go on many adventures and meet newer kinds of friends on the block. Characters Luan Loud Luan Loud is a practical jokester and a comedienne who is a friend of Krul, whom she finds Luan very unfunny. She is a customer at Doom 'n Gloom who seems to enjoy helping Lucy find Goth clothes for kids. She has a crush on Benny, a boy from her school. Radicles Radicles is a slacker, an alien from Planet X and Enid's boyfriend in his late teens who is not-so-angsty. His mother, Theodosia seems to like Wilhamena. He likes being called "Rad" by everyone. However, he likes to slack around and sleep all day. Lapis Lazuli Lapis Lazuli is a lonesome Crystal Gem who acts like a teenager and is a mother figure of Peridot, whom she finds her as "the love of her life". She is moody, angsty and however, very nice to people, specifically Peridot. Beast Boy Beast Boy is Raven's girlfriend and a customer for Doom 'n Gloom. He is a vegetarian animal-shapeshifter who has green hair, skin and eyes. He is about 14 years old. He likes to eat vegetables at the food court with Lapis, Radicles and Luan. J.P. Jason "J.P." Paul is a not-so-bright redhead boy who lives with Laura in his house. He enjoys having fun and is friends with Krul, whom he had a crush on along with Radicles and Beast Boy. He is part of the Crossover Friends of Five alongside Luan Loud, Radicles, Lapis Lazuli and Beast Boy. However, he is 11-12 years old. List of episodes [[List of The Crossover Friends of Five episodes|List of The Crossover Friends of Five episodes]] Gallery The Crossover Friends of Five.png Tropes *Adaptational Nice Guy: *Affectionate Parody: Almost every episode. Not only most of the episodes were affectionate parodies of pop cullture media, but Blast from the Past were affectionate parodies of period pieces like The Wonder Years, Stranger Things, Grease, That '70s Show, etc. "Stuck in the '90s" is an example and is an affectionate parody of pop culture media set in the '90s while "Material World" is an affectionate parody of pop culture media set in the '80s. *Alternate Universe: The entirety of Blast from the Past miniseries were set in different decade alternate universes. *Bland-Name Product: Many of them. From Coola-Cola (Coca-Cola) to Curvana (Nirvana) and Hollywood Hills, 01209 (Beverly Hills, 90210). *City of Adventure: *Clip Show: "50th Episode Special" and "100th Episode Special" had these, but they show episode clips in one second of every episode. *Composite Character: *Cool Car: *Cool House: *Cool Old Guy: *Crazy Prepared: *Decon-Recon Switch: Occurs sometimes in the series. *Expy: *Milestone Celebration: The show does not only have the twelfth episode of Season 3 is named "50th Episode Special", which is, in fact, the 50th episode, hence the title, but the seventeenth episode of Season 5 named "100th Episode Special", which the 100th episode to date, hence the title. While the former had a musical special with celebrity voice actors as guest stars, a 100th episode special had 1 second of every scene for the past seasons (excluding the last three). *No Celebrities Were Harmed: In "Material World", Gladonna appears, which she appears to be a parody of Madonna. *No Communities Were Harmed: *Parody Episode: Various, including "In-A-Gadda-Da-'60s", in which is a parody of The Wonder Years and "Grease Is Not The Word!", which is a parody of Grease. *Period Piece: The Blast from the Past miniseries (that have episodes that are set from 1933 to 1941 to 1957 to 1968 to 1976 to 1985 to 1994 to 2002, whose episodes that are thankfully not canon. *Rule of Cool: *Rule of Funny: *Something Completely Different: *Shout Out: The series sometimes take pop culture references seriously. **''Blast from the Past'' has "Grease Is Not The Word!", which is a parody of Grease, "In-A-Gadda-Da-'60s" where it does not only have the title that referenced a song by Iron Butterfly, "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida", but had the whole plot that is a reference to a 1960s-set television series, The Wonder Years, "That '70s Cartoon" is an affecionate parody of That '70s Show, which references the title, and "Material World" is a title reference to the lyrics of "Material Girl" by Madonna. *Yet Another Christmas Carol: "The Ghost of Halloween Past" is a Halloween version of this. Trivia *According to Dynasti's TV show meme, it lasted 5 seasons and 103 episodes with 13 episodes in Season 1, 25 episodes in Season 2 and Season 4, and 20 episodes in Season 3 and Season 5 with "Cartoon Heroes" by Aqua as the theme song. *There will be a 8-part anthology series called Blast from the Past with eight non-canon episodes in this series as part of its second season: **The Great Depression (set in 1933) **The Stormy Forties (set in 1941) **Grease Is Not The Word! (set in 1957) **In-A-Gadda-Da-'60s (set in 1968) **That '70s Cartoon (set in 1976) **Material World (set in 1985) **Stuck in the '90s (set in 1994) **Turn of the Millennium (set in 2002) Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:TV Series Category:Netflix